


The Rock God

by cable69



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cable69/pseuds/cable69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have got to be kidding me,” said Kirk, gaping at the Citharians. “It looks like Guitar Hero! You can’t possibly be telling me that the only way to get out of here alive is to play you at Guitar Hero.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rock God

**Author's Note:**

> "Prompt: Spock is a monster at Guitar Hero. The crew only finds out when it becomes important to the mission. You know they still have it during this time period…
> 
> I can’t believe I wrote this, mainly because (fyi) it is like impossible to write a Guitar Hero action scene. Also, uh, couldn’t resist making it K/S, hope OP doesn’t mind.
> 
> This is so weird."
> 
> originally posted on ff.net; unedited

“You have got to be kidding me,” said Kirk, gaping at the Citharians. “It looks like Guitar Hero! You can’t possibly be telling me that the only way to get out of here alive is to play you at Guitar Hero.”

“We are entirely serious, honored guests,” said the Chief Citharian, who had eight fingers and five eyes and looked like he was probably much better at Guitar Hero than any of the bridge crew could ever be. “Bring out your best warrior. The competition shall commence momentarily, and if you do not participate, we will be forced to regard your disinterest in the game as rudeness, which is punishable by death in our society. By the way, loosing is also punishable by death.”

“Okay,” said Kirk slowly. “Just—give us a moment to pick our player.”

McCoy looked like he wanted to explode. “Jim, you can’t be serious,” he whisper-screamed, grabbing Kirk’s arm. “These people are insane! Have you seen the guards ‘round this place? They have phasers the size of toddlers. We’ll be killed!”

“Yes, we will be, if you don’t let me decide who to pick!”

“I would be the logical choice, captain,” Spock slipped in smoothly. Kirk and McCoy had almost forgotten about him. “You yourself are not rhythmically inclined, and Dr. McCoy is… generally inept.” (The doctor spluttered ineffectually.) “I, however, play a number of musical instruments and am skilled with my fingers.”

Kirk looked like he wanted Spock to elaborate on being good with his fingers but the Chief Citharian said threateningly, “Honored guests? Which of you will be participating in the game?”

“I will,” said Spock, moving forwards.

McCoy covered his eyes. “We’ll die here,” he moaned. “Killed by fuckin’ Guitar Hero. I never wanted to go this way.”

“There, there,” said Kirk sympathetically. “Spock’s got more of a chance than either of us, you know.”

And then Spock accepted the guitar controller that the Chief Citharian (who was evidently going to be Spock’s opponent) was holding out to him, and both Kirk and McCoy realized that they might have a chance after all.

A change had come over the first officer. Spock eyed the controller, adjusted the strap professionally, and draped the guitar around his shoulders. His stance shifted: he grounded himself, angling his feet out and setting his shoulders. His arms fell in a practiced motion at solid angles, and his fingers flicked the keys and the strum bar. He pinkied the whammy idly and unconsciously bit his lip in concentration.

Kirk nearly melted right then and there.

The Chief Citharian punched through the opening screens and selected a song. Kirk and McCoy, clutching each other in shock, slipped around to the side so that they could watch Spock play. Both the Citharian and Spock selected Expert difficulty. 

“Oh my God,” hissed McCoy. “He might be tryin’ to get us killed! I didn’t know he had a suicidal streak. Did you know he had a suicidal streak?”

“Bones, I think the man knows what he’s doing.”

Oh, did Spock know what he was doing.

The Citharian was good—Guitar Hero ran in the veins of his people, and he was Chief of them for a reason. He was famous for his steady fingers, his exact strum, and his poised stature. 

But the Citharian had never been a bored teenager with an old PS2 and a lot of free time. The Citharian had never grown up on Vulcan, where music was prized as much as learning. The Citharian had never had obsessive tendencies.

The Citharian was totally unprepared for Spock.

“Let’s rock,” Spock actually growled.

The Citharian shot him an alarmed look, but the gems had begun to roll down the note highway like a ton of boulders. Spock slaughtered the gems, his Rock Meter pulsing green and his Star Power indicator constantly filling. He destroyed every single note that crossed the target. The Citharian, while good, did not have the charisma for the game. Spock rocked while he played, head-banging and lip-biting and shoulder-hunching and whammying wildly. Deeply intimidated, the Citharian started missing notes, ruining his score multipliers and tapping the wrong key nervously. 

The song was over quicker than anybody expected. “PLAYER 2, YOU ROCK!” the screen proclaimed. Spock, covered in sweat, pulled the controller off smoothly. He had gotten 100% and achieved a 2,487 note streak. 

“I seem to have beaten you,” he said smoothly to the Citharian, who looked positively aghast.

“You have indeed,” the Citharian whispered, pale as a ghost. “We will return your communicators to you immediately.” He accepted Spock’s controller reverently. 

“Dude,” said Kirk appreciatively as Spock approached him and McCoy. “That was sweet.”

“Thank you, captain,” said Spock modestly, smoothing down his messy hair. “I am glad to have been of use.”

McCoy, who hadn’t shut his mouth in the past five minutes, just gaped at Spock.

“Not cool, man,” murmured Spock to McCoy with a slight smile on his face. McCoy’s mouth snapped shut.

“Here are your communicators,” whispered the Chief Citharian reverently. He also gave a small golden guitar pick to Spock. “As our new Rock God, you are hereby entrusted with the God’s Pick.” He placed his hands together and bowed low to Spock. “May your Rock Meter never drop below green, may your Star Power always shine, and may your rock permeate the world with its awesome.” Straightening, he solemnly thew the horns.

“Thank you,” said Spock, nodding politely to the Chief. He accepted the pick and Kirk called Scotty to beam them back to the Enterprise.

“Okay,” said Kirk once they had materialized. “How did you do that?”

Spock shrugged. “I have an aptitude for Guitar Hero,” he said simply. “It was an excellent distraction in my youth, and, as you can see, has its uses in the real world.”

“Mrgl,” said McCoy, still unable to speak.

“Precisely, doctor,” said Spock kindly, patting McCoy’s arm. 

Kirk grinned widely at Spock. “You got the game with you?”

Spock blushed a light green. “Maybe.”

Kirk waggled his eyebrows. “Interested in teaching me how to play?”

Spock removed the God’s Pick from his pocket and gazed at it. “It will take you years to become as good as I am,” he said seriously. “The game requires dedication, patience, and a hard passion for rock.”

“I’ve got all of that,” said Kirk flirtatiously. “Well, maybe not the ‘rock,’ specifically, but what I do have does rhyme with that word.” He winked at Spock. “And it’s not your name. And it starts with a ‘c.’”

Spock eyed him. “Your first lesson,” he said firmly, “will be in subtlety.”

x


End file.
